Satan Inside
by StrawBerryDenny and Lucky14
Summary: The 01 and 02 digidestined are in for a surprise! The Authoresses of doom have sent our beloved friends to a digital computer program called Satan Inside! Insanity, perverted humor and catpeople await! :


Satan Inside

By: StrawberryDenny, SkyBlueKamiya12, Lucky14 and Odilenny Izumi

Summary: If you like useless laptops, catboys, randomness, and reality-based fanfics, then read this fic! It has violence, comedy, nude hot tub scenes and **almost** every 01/02 coupling imaginable! All innovated into your computer! Welcome to Satan Inside...

**Welcome To Satan Inside!**

_To access Satan Inside from your desktop, simply right click any chapter of the fanfic, click 'create shortcut', and you'll have instant access to fashion disasters, hot zombies and many encounters with the authoresses of doom! Note that the (parantheses) mean content in the episode; ie: crude jokes, cursing, etc._

**Episode 1- The pride of Satan Inside! _(Cursing, author encounter AE, Nude hot tub scene ;-)_**

"Satan Inside?" Yolei screamed. "That can't be good."

"Even the name creeps me out." Davis shuttered.

"And just who the hell are IshigoD, AzuraK12, Odizumi and LuLu14?" Matt asked.

"Odizumi...that name seems familiar to me somehow. I ponder..." Izzy...pondered.

"Well you better stop 'pondering' because the doors are opening!" Tai pointed out. All of the DD's rushed in only to come face to face with the authoresses of doom (AOD). StrawBerryDenny, SkyBlueKamiya12, Odilenny Izumi and Lucky14.

"I knew Odizumi sounded familiar! Odi! You never quit!" Izzy cried, pointing a shaky finger at Odilenny.

"I know. I may be the youngest and most naive of the AOD, but I often have a few tricks up my sleeve." Odi bragged, gazing at Izzy. Izzy gulped.

"What's with the other pen names?" Matt asked.

"Ishigo is Japanese for Strawberry! You of all digidestined should know that as you're the only REAL Japanese DD besides your brother." Denny replied.

"And AzuraK12. What up with that?" Davis asked stupidly.

"Easy my friend. Azura would be Spanish for sky blue. As for the K, look behind you." Melissa smirked. Davis looked behind him to see a paling Tai.

"Damn." Tai mumbled.

"Odizumi...the name speaks for itself." Odilenny said coolly.

"I get your drift :( " Izzy frowned.

"LuLu is simply Lucky." Lisanna said kindly.

"So...?" Joe asked. "Are we gonna leave now or what?"

"No." Melissa said.

"Heh?" Tai froze.

"You got our first reality fic deleted, so now...it's payback time digidestined." Melissa said evilly, with a lot of fire and Metallica music in the background.

"We even brought some of our evil digimon partners..." Odi said happily. "Everyone..." an evil looking female dark digimon stepped up in front of Kari. She glared at her.

"Meet Lilithmon. She's the mega form of Ladydevimon. She's a Demon Lord digimon and her Phantom Pain attack is suicide in a nutshell!" Melissa smiled evilly at Matt.

"And Goldiemon. She's an ultimate form Fallen Angel digimon and her Golden bubble Wind attack will send her enemies into a sheer state of confusion!" Odi looked around to see anyone who has wet their pants at her yellow winged, amber eyed, schoolgirl like digimon, but instead, she found half of the older DD's snickering.

"Don't forget about Knavemon. He's an ultimate digimon and with his Satanic Stike attack he can send you flying to Mexico, or plunging into oblivion." Lisanna grinned.

"And finally Sakuramon. She's a mega digimon. Her Petal Pallet attack will send her enemies into a state of unconsiousness!" Denny looked around to see the DD's smirking.

"So you got some fancy little helpers. But...we got another trick up our sleeves. We can BECOME the digimon!" TK yelled in Denny's face.

"MELISSA! Why did you have to do that!" Lisanna shrieked.

"Now this is about to get good. You won't be panicking when you see some of their evolutions." Melissa smirked. Matt gulped. Mimi gulped. Davis gulped. Cody fidgeted with his hands. (Odilenny Izumi- HA! Thought I'd say gulped again?)

(Lucky14 Note- if it says her/his mega form is it means he/she's an ultimate. If it says his/her ultimate form is it means he/she is already a mega. You get the idea.)

To make a long story short...(SBK12- Most of these digivolutions are made up. Not the ones from the actual fic)

Tai evolved into Sparaccamon. He's hot and he kicks ass. His ultimate from is Soccermon (SBK12- :)

Sora evolved into Hazelmon. She kicks ass. Her ultimate form is Shutumon. (Lucky14 Shut wot?)

Matt evolved into DragyourballsZmon. He is a major drag. His mega form is RoadRunnermon. (SBK12- XD)

Izzy evolved into Googlemon. He is the ultimate search engine. His mega evolution is aolmon. (Odilenny Izumi- lol)

Mimi evolved into Cinnamon. She is the ultimate priss. Her mega form is Darkfairymon. (SBDenny- wtf?)

Joe evolved into Mariomon. He's a video game icon. His ultimate form is DonkeyKongmon. (SBDenny-double wtf?)

TK evolved into Dieselmon. He's bald! His mega form is HarryPottermon. (Lucky14- Why?)

Kari evoled into Buffymon. She kicks MAJOR ass. Her mega form is illumimon. (Odilenny Izumi- what?)

Davis evolved into Kawaiimon. He's cute but he's stoopid. Heis mega from is Wannabemon. (Lucky14- haha)

Yolei evoled into Cherrymon. She smells like cherry and dresses in all red. Her ultimate form is Blossomon. (SBK12- She's a cheery cherry )

Cody evolved into Bowlmon. People use his head as a cereal bowl. His mega form is Cabinetmon. (SBK12- ooh now I have somewhere to store my goodies!)

(StrawberryDenny- BIG breath. That wasn't short AT ALL.)

They all tried to beat up the AOD, but no such luck. After all...(SBK12- Lilithmon kicks ass )

**Later**

All of the DD girls were in one BIG hot tub while the boys were in another one next to it. Now we go to the girls' hot tub...

"So Mimi...who do YOU have a crush on?" Yolei asked playfully.

"Well...I don't know!" Mimi said blushing.

"You have to like SOMEBODY! I mean, take a look at Tai and Matt!" Yolei smirked. Kari chucked a bar of soap at her.

"Fine...I like...Izzy!" Mimi admitted. The other girls just stared.

"..." Kari said.

"..." Yolei said.

"...WTF..." Sora said.

"Sora! Who do YOU like!" Mimi yelled.

"Nobody." Sora said calmly. Kari wasn't convinced because Sora kept looking at her through the corner of her eye.

"You like my brother, don't you?" Kari asked.

"NO!...yes." Sora replied. The other girls cooed and giggled and pushed Sora around.

"Kari! Who is YOUR love interest?"

"I'm not telling."

"Kari and Davis sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mimi and Yolei chorused. Kari blushed.

"BUSTED!" Sora screamed. The girls giggled some more.

"Yolei?" Kari looked at the purple haired girl.

"Ken...Or Joe...Or Matt...IT'S SO HARD TO DECIDE WITH SO MANY CUTE BOYS AROUND!" Yolei screamed exasperated. The other girls sweatdropped.

"This could take a while." Kari mumbled.

At the boys tub however...

"YOU LIKE YOLEI?" Ken tried to sink deep into the tub to hide his blushing face but couldn't.

"Maybe. Is there...a problem?" Ken asked shyly.

"No, no. It's just sort of a...surprise." Matt said coolly.

"Translating from Matt to Japanese, he thought you were gay." Izzy said.

"WHAT?"

"hehe. Help..." Matt sank very deep into the hot tub, for the tub was deep enough to have its own postal code!

"This is pointless. We all know who we like. Can we leave now?" Tai rushed.

"Why are you in such a hurry to sleep?" Matt asked, obviously fed up.

"Because the AOD's are looking at us naked through those 'hidden' cameras over there. And I don't want anybody to see me naked!"

"Except Sora." Matt mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Tai dunked Matt's head in the water in an attempt to choke him. In the process, the fog separating the tubs from full view of each other had dissapeared and the girls had a front row seat to some sweet asses. Sora blushed as red as an apple, Kari declared herself blind, Yolei got hearts in her eyes and Mimi...well...how can I put this in a T rated way? I can't. (SBDenny- ew.)

**Many sexual comments, nude bishies, and purring later...**

"I can't believe Mimi tried to rape me!" Matt said in a muffled voice as he hid under his bed.

"It could have been worse. Yolei could have aimed for you when she tried to jump Ken." Izzy stated.

"Or Kari could have given YOU that hickey." Davis added. "Lucky."

"You called?" Lucky purred as she entered the boys' room.

"HEY! GET OUT! This is the boys room!" Matt yelled, blushing furiously as he stared at Lucky's tits.

"I just wanted to say that----"

Matt stared.

And stared. And finally said, "Hello tit gir----Lucky."

"Hello? Are you talking to me or to my tits?" Lucky asked, getting mad.

"Your t--you."

"Is there anything you hate?" Lucky asked sweetly.

"I hate June."

"So I'm cloning June tomorrow." Lucky said as she left.

"WHAT? NOOOO! PLEASE! TIT GIRL! I MEAN LUCKY! WAIIIITT! Oh I give." Matt fainted.

**End chapter**

**StrawberryDenny- What will happen? What was Lucky14 trying to say? Why is Matt such a fucking pervert? Who do the boys like? Why am I still here?**

**SkyBlueKamiya12- ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzzzzzzzz..._sleeping_**

**Odilenny Izumi- WAKE UP!**

**SkyBlueKamiya12- AHH _Falls over_ Owies :'(**

**Lucky14- Stay tuned for chapter 2! It includes more comedy, perverted stuff, and one of the DD's turn into a half kitty! SO KAWAII!**

**All- STAY TUNED!**


End file.
